


Malade

by FlyingEnby



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingEnby/pseuds/FlyingEnby
Summary: Mozart faible. Mozart malade. Mozart mourant. Et tout est de sa faute. Lui, Salieri, compositeur de la cour et maître de chapelle, l'a ruiné. Détruit. Assassiné. Malade de tristesse et de culpabilité, il rend visite à son éternel rival, pour ce qu'il pense être là dernière fois.
Relationships: Constanze Weber Mozart & Maria Anna "Nannerl" Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Malade

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fan fiction sur l'univers de Mozart l'Opéra Rock ! J'ai repris la fin de la comédie musicale mot pour mot mais j'ai poursuivi l'histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

TW mort, maladie, mutilations, alcool

Avachi sur la table, ses bras pouvant à peine supporter le poids de son corps frêle, il recherchait les quelques notes qui pourraient combler sa partition, pour le moment vide. Tout se mélangeait en lui. Son travail, ses amours et cette fièvre qui l’affaiblissait… Au cœur de cette mélodie incessante, il tentait de trier ses pensées, ignorant l’agitation autour de lui. Des cris des rires des pleurs incessants, combien de temps allait-il tenir sans devenir fou ? Il n’entendait ni les lamentations de sa femme ni la voix attristé de son élève qui n’attendait que lui pour commencer à écrire sur cette partition vierge. Sa respiration s’accélérait. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose. Puis une fine mélodie se faufila à l’intérieur de lui. Triste, sombre. C’était ce qu’il lui fallait. Il leva sa tête et se mit sur ses pieds, chancelant à cause de cette maladie qui le conduisait inlassablement vers la mort.  
« Je l’ai. »  
Il se tourna un instant vers son élève :  
« Süßmayr, écrivez. Lacrimosa. Les larmes. »  
Il pivota et s’avança à l’autre bout de la pièce. Sa femme le regarda, inquiète, mais lui ne fit rien de plus que de la fixer de ses yeux tristes. Il poursuivit.  
« Ré mineur première mesure: fa, do dièse, ré. Deuxième mesure, l’entrée du thème. Legato. »  
Sa tête tournait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il chancela une nouvelle fois, mais sans se décourager, il continua.  
« La fa ré ré do... » chantonna-t-il doucement, la voix faible et emplie de douleur. « Troisième mesure, enfin l’espoir... »  
Il manqua de tomber une troisième fois mais se rattrapa de justesse à un mur. Constance accourut vers lui et l’aida à se relever. Il ne parvint à articuler qu’un faible « merci ».  
« La montée des chœurs. Si et do naturels, tons par tons. L’inaccessible… »  
Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. La peur se joignit à lui, bonne amie qu’il n’avait plus revue depuis longtemps. Il respirait fort et rapidement. Une respiration qui sifflait à ses oreilles et le terrifiait.  
« Ma musique dépassera les cieux… La lumière…  
– Maître…”  
La voix de Süßmayr résonna à ses oreilles. Elle était emplie d’une vive douleur. Mozart regarda son élève ; l’idée de ne plus le revoir, les revoir tous, c’était insupportable. Il se rappelait les dernières douleurs, les moqueries du comte Rosenberg et de la cour… Ils allaient tous voir… Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, la souffrance l’engloba comme la mère qui protège son enfant et sa respiration cessa. Ses jambes faiblirent et alors qu’il s’effondrait, il ne put dire qu’un seul mot.  
« Constance... »  
Elle le vit tomber à même le sol et courut vers lui. Les larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux en le voyant dans cet état, lui, son tendre mari qui jusque là avait su triompher de tous les obstacles… Il ne peut pas partir, c’est impossible !  
« Wolfgang... Wolfgang ! »  
Avec Süßmayr, elle le releva. Le compositeur regarda sa femme, les yeux emplis d’une infinie tristesse, semblant s’excuser. Elle l’allongea délicatement sur le lit, le tenant par la main, voulant être sûre de ne pas le perdre. Le compositeur regarda ceux qui l’accompagnaient vers l’au delà et les larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. La pièce était plongée dans un silence de plomb. Seules se faisaient entendre les respirations rauques de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.  
Constance l’observa, si seul, si triste… Refusant de le voir ainsi, elle le prit dans ses bras et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le compositeur se calma et lui prit la main. Sa respiration ralentit, ses yeux s’ouvrirent. Pas maintenant. Mais il avait si peur… peur d’être seul. Il essaya de se relever, la main tendue vers la table de chevet, mais il était à bout de force. Il ne vit ni n’entendit l’individu qui avait poussé la porte, et à qui sa femme demanda, d’une voix brisée par les larmes :  
« Que faites-vous là ? »  
Ses sanglots redoublèrent.  
« Qui vous a permis d’entrer? »  
L’homme la salua brièvement sans oser la regarder, ou regarder Mozart. D’un ton empli de tristesse, de désarroi et de regrets, il souffla :  
« J’ai appris pour la maladie de votre mari. »  
Il croisa son regard, puis détourna les yeux, honteux. Il rajouta :  
« Je voulais vous proposer mon aide.  
– Non monsieur, rien. lui répondit sèchement Constance, la voix vacillante. Après tout le mal que vous nous avez fait... rien.»  
Le compositeur ne revint à lui que lorsqu’il perçut le timbre de sa femme, rongée par le désespoir. Tant bien que mal, il se leva.  
« Ah ! C’est vous… Salieri ! Comment allez-vous ? parvint-il à articuler. »  
Ces phrases pénétrèrent en Salieri comme un couteau dans son cœur. Des paroles si naturelles malgré sa maladie et le mal qu’il lui avait fait… Il ne pouvait être pardonné, il le savait. Mais ce regard… C’était si douloureux...  
« Wolfgang repose toi, reste couché. » Articula doucement sa femme qui essayait de l’allonger, avant de s’adresser au nouveau venu. « Partez, partez je vous en supplie ! » Ses derniers mots finirent noyés sous les sanglots. Elle pleurait, sentant la fin, face à l’homme qui les avait conduit à tant de malheur. « Vous voyez bien que ce n’est pas le moment…  
– Salieri ! »  
Tous se turent. Le compositeur italien sentit sa respiration s’accélérer. Les mots de Wolfgang lui avaient de nouveau causés une vive douleur. Comment pouvait-il lui adresser la parole ? Pourquoi le faire ? Mozart s’approcha de son rival, vacillant mais fort au plus profond de lui, le regard plongé dans ses yeux.  
« Vous savez, Salieri… Je ne parviendrai jamais à terminer mon requiem, souffla-t-il.  
– Mais si Mozart… vous guérirez.  
– Non mon ami. La mort est là.  
– Wolfgang, ne dis pas ça, murmura Constance. Tu vas nous porter malheur ! cria-t-elle. Je vais chercher le médecin…  
– Non, Constance ! s’exclama-t-il la voix noyée dans les sanglots. Non… ça ne sert plus à rien. Je veux seulement voir… Süßmayr. C’est lui qui doit finir le requiem. Va, sur la table il y a tout ce qu’il faut, les notes les esquisses, allez va, va maintenant, va. »  
Cette dernière s’indigna mais n’osa pas le repousser lorsqu’il tenta de l’éloigner.  
« Wolfgang… Je t’en supplie... »  
Il chancela de nouveau et Salieri le rattrapa de justesse.  
« Mozart… écoutez votre femme, allez vous recoucher. »  
Il se débattit alors et se libéra de ces bras qui le tenaient.  
Le compositeur italien luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer devant Constance et Süßmayr. Hélas, celui-ci s’était levé et avait aperçut une petite larme couler sur ses joues.  
« Allez vous-en, maugréa Salieri lorsqu’il croisa son regard. »  
L’élève sortit. Alors que Constance, dos à lui, refaisait le lit, Mozart s’effondra de nouveau, et résonna cette fois-ci un autre cri.  
« Non ! »  
Salieri ne pouvait plus retenir sa peine. Le mot était sorti tout seul alors qu’il s’élançait à la rescousse de son ancien rival. Wolfgang ne bougeait plus. Les larmes coulèrent alors abondamment sur le visage de l’italien qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur et de détresse.  
« Mozart… Mozart ! Vous m’entendez ? Répondez-moi ! Je vous en prie... Mozart !  
– Que s’est-il passé ? s’exclama Constance qui s’était retournée en entendant les cris.  
– Répondez-moi, Mozart, je vous en supplie… Je ne veux pas vous perdre. »  
Il lui prit délicatement la main et l’approcha de sa tête. Il sentit alors au creux de ses doigts, un léger battement.  
« Il est en vie ! cria-t-il plus pour se rassurer lui même que pour rassurer Constance. »  
Celle-ci plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, surprise d’un tel miracle. Oubliant leurs différends, Salieri et Constance portèrent le malade, heureusement léger, en direction de son lit. Ils l’allongèrent doucement. Il semblait… si calme et reposé, loin des tourments de Vienne. Etait-ce la fin ? Non, ce n’était pas possible, pas maintenant ! Mozart devait vivre, ce n’était pas lui qui méritait la mort. Pas ce petit enfant, toujours empli de joie de vivre et de pardon. Pas ce génie, dont les morceaux si joliment écrits touchaient l’italien au plus profond de lui même. C’était comme si cette musique en savait plus sur lui que quiconque. Salieri approcha sa main de ce génie, de cet enfant et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux. Ils étaient si beaux… On posa soudain la main sur l’épaule du compositeur italien, et celui-ci se retourna et s’éloigna. Il détestait tout contact physique. Il avait, l’espace d’un instant, oublié la présence de Constance. Elle le regarda bizarrement, surprise de sa réaction.  
« Salieri.  
– Oui madame ? fit-il gêné, triste et honteux.”  
Elle ne répondit rien, semblant chercher ses mots. Salieri en avait-il trop dit ? Il se sentait terriblement mal. Voyant qu’elle ne disait rien, il se dit alors qu’il devait partir. Il en avait trop fait, en avait trop dit et n’avait rien à faire là. Il était le seul coupable et ne méritait pas de rester plus longtemps ici.  
“Madame, je pars.”  
Constance ne dit rien. C’était sûrement ce qu’elle voulait : que l’homme qui avait ruiné leurs vies, à elle et son mari, parte. L’italien se retourna alors et marcha d’un pas rapide vers la porte, souhaitant de tout son être qu’elle ne lui adresse pas la parole. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait rien. Pas même de la pitié. Toutefois, il avait l’impression de trahir une nouvelle fois l’homme qu’il aimait. Il paraissait paisible, allongé dans son lit, mais peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard. Peut-être Salieri avait-il achevé Mozart. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Elle était trop douloureuse. Mais à chaque pas, à chaque fois qu’il se rapprochait de la porte, il se rappelait le souffle rauque du compositeur, si près de l’au delà. Partir. Il devait partir. Il y était presque et tendit la main vers la poignée.  
“Vous l’aimez, n’est-ce pas ?”   
Le compositeur Antonio Salieri se figea. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne bougeait pas, de nouveau en proie à une vive douleur. Que répondre ?  
“Madame, il faut que j’y aille. Je dois y aller.”  
Sans attendre de réponses, il posa ses doigts sur la poignée ; il hésita une demi-seconde avant de la tourner et de disparaître.

D’habitude, Antonio rentrait chez lui à pied, dans la mesure du possible, évitant toutefois les foules et les endroits trop fréquentés. Avant l’arrivée de Mozart, il se promenait une fois les répétitions finies, sous un beau soleil, généralement de bonne humeur. Vienne était alors en pleine activité : les habitants discutaient, les enfants riaient, les marchants criaient , et la ville rayonnait de bonheur. Il avait l’habitude des bruits de pas, des sabots des chevaux qui trottaient et tiraient les voitures des nobles.  
Cette fois-ci tout était différent.  
Les gens parlaient vraiment fort, les enfants criaient, les marchands s’époumonaient les sabots martelaient violemment les pavés le soleil l’aveuglait la rue entière hurlait ; ça lui était insupportable et il accéléra le pas afin d’échapper à toute cette agitation qui lui vrillait les tympans. Il sentait en lui remonter cette vieille amie, qui l’accompagnait depuis son enfance. Cette angoisse qui le torturait encore et encore et dont il voulait tant se séparer, il aurait tellement voulu la chasser. Mais la scène qu’il avait vécu à l’instant le hantait. Il revivait la musique du compositeur, il entendait encore le salut jovial de son ancien rival, et il revoyait toujours les effondrements de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Son tempo intérieur augmentait : ses tremblements sa respiration les battements de son coeur ses pas il courait maintenant, tentant d’échapper à ses démons intérieurs. Il voulait leur crier de le laisser tranquille, mais ils revenaient, encore plus nombreux et rapidement ce fut trop. Antonio Salieri se rattrapa de justesse au mur d’une maison. Les passants le regardaient et le compositeur ne sut dire si c’était de pitié ou de moquerie. Quelle honte d'être vu ainsi en public. Quelle honte d'avoir détruit la vie d’un jeune compositeur qui n’avait jamais rien demandé ! Il pria les gens de partir, il s’assit sur les marches de la petite maison où il s’était rattrapé, et il y attendit des minutes qui lui semblèrent être des heures. Il ne parvint à se calmer qu’un peu. Mais rester là n’était pas une bonne idée, et il partit. Il lui fallut une concentration immense pour parvenir à rester normal aux yeux des viennois. Il avait presque réussi, lorsque les mots de Mozart revinrent dans sa tête, comme si le compositeur lui même voulait le hanter. L’angoisse et les terreurs revinrent à nouveaux et au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de chez lui, cela redevenait insupportable. Il finit par courir à en perdre haleine le long de la rue où se trouvait sa maison, poussa la porte violemment et entra dans la salle à manger où il s’effondra sur le tapis, épuisé, et terrifié.   
L’angoisse et la peur cédèrent peu à peu leur place à la haine et à la douleur. Salieri se releva, chancela et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit une bouteille de vin et se dirigea vers le salon. Il but une gorgée, deux gorgées et s’assit en face de son piano. Trois gorgées. Il commença à jouer. Quatre gorgées, cinq gorgées. Peu importait ce qu’il jouait, il voulait… Que voulait-il ? Six gorgées, dix gorgées, vingt gorgées. Les doigts voltigeaient habilement sur les touches. Il finit la bouteille et alla s’en chercher une autre. Une gorgée de plus. Il mettait toutes ses émotions dans ce qu’il jouait, et se disait que c’était pour ça que ses mains tremblaient et que ses doigts dérapaient de plus en plus sur les touches. Il continua de boire, il continua de jouer, avant de réaliser. La marche turque. Depuis le début, il ne jouait que les compositions de Mozart.  
Il hurla de rage et de désespoir avant d’abattre violemment son poing sur le clavier qui lui répondit par un affreux et dissonant cri. Le compositeur, en pleurs vit le splendide poignard en argent posé sur la table, et entre la tristesse qui le rongeait et la peur de lui même il s’en approcha. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu’il s’effondra à cause de l’alcool.   
Il resta plusieurs minutes au sol, complètement saoul. De toute façon que valait-il après ce qu’il avait fait ? Il parvint à se lever, et se rendit dans sa chambre en titubant avant de s’effondrer sur le lit et de s’endormir.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Salieri ne quitta pas son domicile. Mozart n’avait cessé de le hanter, aussi bien pendant son sommeil que lorsqu’il était éveillé. Le troisième jour, après une visite de son ami Da Ponte, le compositeur accepta de sortir de nouveau. Lors d’une entrevue avec le librettiste qui eut lieu le matin, ce dernier lui avoua que de nombreux membres de la cour s’inquiétaient de son absence. Salieri se présenta donc à l’empereur dans la soirée, et alors que tous profitaient d’une pause bien méritée, et que Salieri savourait un verre de champagne, Rosenberg s’approcha de lui par derrière et lui posa la main sur l’épaule. Encore une fois, l’italien sursauta.   
“Très cher Salieri ! articula le directeur de l’opéra. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous ne vous avons point vu.  
– C’est que, cher Rosenberg, j’étais souffrant, répondit-il.  
– Ah oui, oui, oui, oui, oui ! fit-il de sa voix pinçante et légèrement moqueuse. J’espère que vous allez mieux !  
– Oui, assurément.  
– Vous m’avez toutefois l’air… fatigué.  
– Je ne suis pas totalement remis, Rosenberg, dit le compositeur, agacé. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
– Mais oui, oui, oui, oui ! Espérons que vous allez récupérer et ne pas finir comme ce… Pauvre Mozart. “  
A ces mots, l’italien sentit comme un gros pincement au coeur et retint sa respiration, les souvenirs de sa dernière rencontre avec Mozart étant toujours dans sa tête. Il fallait qu’il fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne rien laisser paraître. N’ayant rien remarqué, le comte poursuivit :  
“Saviez-vous qu’il était malade ?  
– J’ai entendu quelques personnes en parler, mais rien de plus, mentit le compositeur.  
– Et il semblerait qu’il soit décédé, il y a un ou deux jours. Entre nous, ce n’est pas une si grande perte…”  
Il fut interrompu par le bruit du verre, que Salieri en état de choc après cette annonce, avait laissé tomber et qui s’était brisé dans un grand fracas. Les regards le transpercèrent de part en part. Il lutta corps et âme pour ne rien laisser paraître.  
“Ce n’est rien, ce n’est rien, s’excusa-t-il. Ne faites pas attention à moi.”  
A ces mots les personnes présentes dans la salle retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations et autres bavardages. Surpris, Rosenberg s’adressa à lui.  
“Vous n’avez vraiment pas l’air d’aller bien Salieri.  
– Tout va bien, mais la prochaine fois, rappelez-vous de ne plus jamais m’adresser la parole.” Dit-il, malade de dégoût et de haine, serrant les dents de rage, avant de quitter les lieux le plus vite que possible, sous le regard surpris du comte. 

Que s’était-il passé ? Il était rentré chez lui aussi vite que possible après avoir entendu l’annonce. Mozart… mort ? Il paraissait si calme quand Salieri l’avait quitté, il y avait quelques jours. Se l’imaginer, disparu, ailleurs… mort ? C’était impossible ! Et pourtant… Il se sentait coupable. Je suis coupable, je suis… responsable de sa mort. Je suis un assassin.   
Il était resté ainsi, perdu dans ses macabres pensées, debout au milieu de son salon à ne rien faire, la culpabilité le rongeant de plus en plus tandis que son monde basculait. Cette fois-ci, il ne chancela pas, il ne tomba pas, il ne but pas une goutte d’alcool. Mais la colère et le dégoût qu’il ressentait à son égard le firent se diriger vers la table. Il se saisit violemment du poignard et observa son reflet dessus. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage. Un visage hideux, un visage coupable. Antonio Salieri rapprocha la lame de son bras. Son regard se posa tour à tour sur les deux. Il la posa dessus. Il appuya. Il laissa doucement le tranchant se promener sur la largeur du bras. Il grimaça de douleur. Il l’avait mérité. Il regarda ensuite son poignet sanguinolent, puis regarda le poignard, ruisselant du même sang. Délicatement il le remit dessus, et sans plus de violence, il appuya. Encore une fois, il promena la lame sur la chair. Il l’observa, et fut pris brusquement d’une terreur atroce. Il lança le poignard afin de l’éloigner de lui tant il se faisait peur et se dégoûtait.   
Il se rua vers la salle de bain. Il y nettoya ses blessures, gémissant de douleur puis courut jusqu’à sa chambre prendre un tissu afin de se bander. Une fois que ce fut fini, il s’effondra sur le lit. Dieu que ça fait mal ! Mais cette douleur n’est rien par rapport à la douleur d’avoir perdu un être cher. Il rugit de désespoir, et s’effondra sur son lit, inconscient.   
“Pardonnez-moi, Mozart.”

Quelques jours s’étaient écoulés depuis l’annonce de la mort de Mozart. Salieri ne se lamentait plus, ne touchait plus au couteau ni à l’alcool, ne pleurait plus, mais sa haine envers lui même était toujours présente. Ainsi qu’un grand vide. Il ne prenait plus soin de lui, il ne travaillait plus. Il restait assis dans un fauteuil, allongé dans son lit ou avachi sur son sofa toute la journée.   
Quelqu’un tapa trois coup sourds sur la porte, qui tirèrent Salieri en dehors de son triste sommeil.  
“Qui est là ? maugréa-t-il.  
– Salieri, c’est moi. Lorenzo Da Ponte. On ne vous a pas vu depuis longtemps, et je m’inquiétais. S’il vous plaît ouvrez !”  
Le librettiste entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et il vit apparaître le visage de son ami, mal rasé et le teint pâle.   
“Entrez.  
– Mais enfin que vous est-il arrivé ? Fit Da Ponte avec horreur, êtes vous malade ?”  
Le compositeur ne sut quoi répondre.  
“Je vous sers quelque chose ?  
– Antonio je vous en supplie, répondez moi !  
– Non.”  
A ces mots, Salieri se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Son ami s’approcha de lui à grands pas et s’agenouilla en face.  
“Antonio, je ne sais ce qu'il vous arrive, dit-il d’une voix sincère, mais je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher votre vie ainsi. Vous êtes le compositeur de la cour, ressaisissez-vous !  
– Lorenzo, je suis un misérable.  
– Vous, un misérable ? Ne dites pas de bêtises Salieri.”  
Le librettiste lui prit la main et s’efforça de le lever. Les deux se regardèrent, l'oeil triste.   
“Antonio, vous devez prendre soin de vous.  
– Si vous le dites…  
– Arrêtez maintenant ! S’exclama Da Ponte. Vous valez tout aussi bien que les autres, je ne puis tolérer de vous voir ainsi. Salieri, allez vous préparer, nous sortons.  
– Lorenzo… Et si vous me laissiez tranquille ?  
– Je vous demande pardon ?  
– Je disais que je voudrais être tranquille. Ce n’est pas contre vous, seulement j’ai besoin d’être seul aujourd’hui.  
– Et demain, accepterez-vous de revenir dans le monde réel, de retravailler ensemble ?   
– Je l’ignore.  
– Mon ami je vous en supplie ! Même si ce n’est pas pour vous, faites-le pour moi.”  
Le compositeur soupira. Da Ponte était un ami de longue date. Jamais Antonio ne s’était autant éloigné de lui et de la cour, et il voulait que cela dure encore longtemps. Mais d’un autre côté un refus pourrait beaucoup l’attrister.  
“D’accord. Acquiesça-t-il.”  
Le librettiste l’envoya alors se laver, se raser et s’habiller, car le compositeur était peu présentable, et alors qu’ils s’étaient assis pour boire un coup, Salieri prit la parole.  
“Demain me paraît un peu juste, j’ai encore besoin de…”  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais visiblement cela suffit au librettiste qui lui dit alors :  
“Oh, je vois. Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer Salieri, s’excusa-t-il, dans trois ou quatre jours ce serait bien, qu’en pensez-vous ?  
– Dans quatre jour, c’est parfait, répondit le compositeur en choisissant le délai le plus long.”  
L’italien alla chercher quelques friandises qu’il mangeait souvent avec appétit. Plus le temps passait, plus Da Ponte s’inquiétait pour son ami, et au fur que l’après-midi passait, il se sentit de plus en plus attristé par son état. Celui-ci buvait goulûment son vin, comme si il voulait noyer ses soucis dedans, mais à l’inverse, il avait à peine touché les petites pâtisseries qu’il adorait et qu’il dévorait avec tant de joie d’habitude.  
“ Salieri… Je ne veux absolument pas vous forcer mais… Puis-je savoir ce qui vous met dans un tel état ?”  
Le compositeur se contenta de fixer le fond de son verre avant de répondre :  
“ Lorenzo, même si je vous le disais, vous ne me comprendriez pas . Sachez-juste que mon coeur balance entre la peine, la culpabilité, le deuil et… l’amour.  
– Antonio, vous m’en dites déjà beaucoup…   
– Non mon ami. Ce que je vous ai raconté n’est rien par rapport à ce qui me compose.” 

Da Ponte était resté longtemps chez son ami, et la peur que celui-ci ne fasse une bêtise manqua de le faire rester jusqu’au lendemain. Il se résigna : Salieri voulait être tranquille et avait du le supporter toute une après-midi. Il était temps de le laisser.  
Pourtant, le compositeur ne demeura seul que peu de temps. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin et il décida alors de faire une petite sieste sur le sofa. Il rangea d’abord la table sur laquelle il avait mangé et bu, et au moment où il allait s’installer, on frappa trois coups à la porte.  
“Qui est-ce ?”  
Il n’eut aucune réponse. Il se leva et s’approcha un peu de l’entrée.  
“Da Ponte est-ce vous ?  
– Euh… non ! Répondit alors une petite voix, qui n’était certainement pas celle du librettiste.  
– Qui est-ce ?  
– S’il vous plaît ouvrez-moi…”  
Trop curieux, Salieri posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna. Au moins il était présentable. Il aperçut une jeune femme, aux boucles blondes et vêtue d’une robe bleue. Elle s’avança jusqu’à rentrer dans la maison.  
“ Veuillez m’excusez de vous déranger ainsi. Êtes vous bien Antonio Salieri, compositeur de la cour ?  
– Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda ce dernier méfiant.  
– Oh pardonnez-moi, j’oubliais la politesse. Je me nomme Maria-Anna Mozart, enchantée. Mais appelez-moi Maria, tout simplement.”  
Rien qu’en entendant le nom, l’italien commença à paniquer. Comme un animal apeuré il recula de trois pas tentant de cacher ses émotions, et visiblement cela fonctionna car la jeune femme s’avança vers lui sans se douter de rien. Elle paraît si innocente, si insouciante…  
Voyant que son interlocuteur ne lui répondait pas, Maria le questionna de nouveau.  
“ Monsieur, êtes-vous bien Antonio Salieri ?  
– En effet, répondit-il, pourquoi, que me voulez-vous ?”  
Il était méfiant, surtout après avoir entendu le nom de “Mozart”, mais il ne parvint qu’à le cacher à moitié. Il espérait paraître “normal”.  
“ Mon frère m’a envoyée vous chercher, dit la jeune femme. J’ignore pourquoi.”  
Salieri s’appuya sur la commode qui était dans l’entrée afin de ne pas tomber à la renverse.   
“Je ne… Je ne comprends pas…  
– Il n’y a pas grand chose à comprendre… Mon frère veut vous voir, rien de plus.”  
Le compositeur sentit une peur croître au fond de lui. Il avait l’impression que son rival voulait se venger de ce qu’il avait fait. Et comment être sûr qu’il s’agisse bien de sa soeur ?  
“Mademoiselle, je dois décliner votre invitation. Je ne veux voir personne.  
– Je croyais que vous étiez proche pourtant ? fit Maria, déçue.  
– Vous n’en savez rien, dit le compositeur sèchement.  
– Je vous demande pardon alors… Je m’en vais.   
– C’est cela, allez-vous en.”  
Il ferma la porte immédiatement après, et sentit ses jambes trembler. Il avait peur, il avait l’impression que le compositeur allait le hanter. Incapable de tenir debout, il s’effondra dans un grand bruit. Cette angoisse, il fallait qu’elle s’en aille. Vas-t’en ! Vas-t’en ! Mais au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s’écoulèrent, celle-ci se renforça, elle l’étouffait…  
Salieri se leva, chancela un peu, et prit son courage à deux mains en se rapprochant de la porte… Peut être était-ce trop tard ? Tant pis, il devait y aller. Il sortit dans la rue et aperçut Maria Mozart. Il n’osa l’aborder tout de suite. A l’inverse, la jeune femme le remarqua presque aussitôt et s’avança vers lui.  
“Monsieur Salieri, vous avez changé d’avis ?  
– Je voulais vous poser une question.  
– Je vous écoute.   
– Comment va-t-il ?  
–Il est fatigué, mais sinon il va bien. Il faut juste qu’on l’empêche de travailler.  
– Je comprends.”  
Il la suivit alors dans les rues de Vienne, son tempo intérieur s’accélérant à chaque pas. Son coeur se serrant à chaque seconde.

Pendant l’espace d’un instant il avait failli mourir. Son coeur avait manqué de s’arrêter à plusieurs moment et sa respiration également. La fièvre l’avait presque achevé. Il avait vu les démons qui l’attendaient en enfer. Il les avait vu danser au dessus de lui, demandant à ce qu’il vienne. Partir ? Jamais. Constance lui avait dit qu’il n’y avait rien, qu’il avait des hallucinations. Que ni démons, ni perroquet ni reine de la nuit n’étaient là. Mais c’est que ces monstres partaient dès que sa femme arrivait dans la pièce. Et quand Constance le laissait, il hurlait de peur, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.  
Mais maintenant, c’était fini. Il avait triomphé. Il était fort.   
On toqua à la porte. C’était lui. Il arrivait, enfin c’était ce que Wolfgang espérait. Et si Salieri n’était pas venu ? Non, je t’en supplie, viens là. Ne me laisse pas seul, Salieri !

Constance leur avait ouvert la porte. Antonio n’osa pas croiser son regard, et elle non plus n’osa pas. Elle lui dit simplement :  
“Il est au bout du couloir. Il veut vous voir seul.”  
Le coeur de l’italien bondissait toujours plus. Mozart lui en voulait sûrement. Comment pourrait-il apprécier un homme qui a annulé son opéra, en manigançant derrière son dos ? Alors que Mozart… Mozart ne lui avait rien fait.

Il entendit toquer à la porte de la chambre. Le voilà.   
“Entrez.”  
Son éternel rival entra et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.  
“Salieri ! Vous voilà !”  
L’autrichien était allongé dans son lit. Il paraissait si faible… Antonio le salua.  
“Approchez-vous Salieri, ne restez pas si loin !”  
Il s'exécuta, sans parler. Mozart lui montra une chaise où s'asseoir et tenta de se redresser, sans grand succès. L’italien l’aida avant de s’installer en face. Il n’avait presque pas parlé, inquiet. A l’inverse, son rival s’exprimait avec facilité et sourire. Un si beau sourire… il rayonnait.   
“Comment allez-vous Salieri ?”  
Cette phrase le tira de sa rêverie.  
“Mozart, dit-il tristement, ce n’est pas à vous de poser cette question.  
– Comment cela ?  
– Vous êtes malade.  
– Je ne suis plus malade ! fit-il guilleret, mais faible.  
– Si, vous l’êtes encore, même si la mort n’a pas été vous chercher.”  
Wolfgang fixa profondément les yeux d’Antonio Salieri. Il y vit un fort désarroi, de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude. Et ils étaient si beau…  
“Je l’ai vu, elle et ses démons. Ils dansaient sur mon lit et me riaient au visage.” Il fut parcouru d’un frisson. “Cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.  
– N’y pensez plus Mozart. C’est fini.  
– Vous avez raison. “  
Ils restèrent tous deux, enfermés dans un étroit silence. Salieri semblait préoccupé… S’était-il inquiété pour lui ? Ou alors avait-t-il savouré ses victoires, le verre en main ?   
“A quoi pensez-vous ? Lui demanda ce dernier.  
– A rien, n’y faites pas attention, dit-il joyeux, donnez-moi donc des nouvelles de la cour mon ami, que s’y passe-t-il ?  
– Je dois bien avouer que je l’ignore. Même si… ils croient tous que vous êtes mort.  
– Oh… Il ne faut pas enterrer un Mozart si facilement, plaisanta-t-il. Et vous, comment avez vous su que…?  
– C’est votre soeur qui me l’a appris, alors qu’elle venait pour me chercher. Quelques minutes avant, je pensais que vous n’étiez plus.  
\- Si j’avais su, j’aurai demandé à ce que cette rumeur soit démontée. Ils verront quand je reviendrai, enfin si je reviens. J’espère retrouver ma force et mes jambes.”  
Salieri parvint à faire un petit sourire.  
“Mon ami, vous guérirez, je vous l’ai promis, l’encouragea-t-il, vous en souvenez-vous ?  
– Oui. Je ferai ce que je peux pour que vous aussi vous alliez mieux.  
– Comment ? Je… Je vais bien. Bégaya l’italien.  
– Non, je vois que votre cœur a autant de peine que mon corps, dit son rival en souriant.”  
Salieri se leva brutalement de sa chaise.  
“Qu’en savez vous ? Vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que ça. Ne dites pas ça.”  
Il fit demi-tour et feignit de se diriger vers la sortie, quand il entendit la voix suppliante de Mozart :  
“Je vous en prie restez ! Je suis désolé…”  
Pourquoi Mozart voulait-il qu’il reste ? Pourquoi ne le haïssait-il pas ? Il resta immobile quelques instants, mais la voix suppliante de son rival le retint finalement dans la pièce.   
“C’est à moi de m’excuser, dit Salieri pianissimo, Vous m’avez pris au dépourvu, je n’aurai pas dû réagir ainsi.”  
Il se retourna et croisa les yeux du compositeur. Des larmes menaçaient d'y couler. Il s’agenouilla à ses côtés. Mozart lui prit la main, l’approcha de sa joue à la grande surprise de l’italien, puis il poussa brusquement une exclamation, inquiet.  
“Salieri ! Votre… votre bras ! Qu’avez vous fait ? Salieri, pourquoi ?”  
Celui-ci bondit en arrière et remit sa manche, qui s’était découverte, laissant apparaître deux stries sur le poignet. Il recula encore. Son rival croisa son regard. L’italien avait l’air si apeuré, et honteux. Sans réfléchir Mozart sortit du lit, et s’avança claudiquant vers son ami, avant de s’effondrer dans ses bras.  
“Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ? articula-t-il. Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça, arrêtez. Je tiens à vous.   
– Ce n’est pas votre problème. Je suis désolé, je vais rentrer chez moi.  
– Si vous voulez rentrer chez vous, je ferai appel à la force publique.  
– Comment ?  
– Restez Salieri ! Je n’ai cessé de penser à vous.”  
Ce que Mozart lui avait dit rentra profondément dans son coeur, le troublant fortement.   
“Soit, soupira le compositeur, je reste.”  
Wolfgang se jeta à son cou puis essaya de se relever, sans succès.  
“ Laissez-moi vous aider.”  
L’italien porta Mozart jusqu’à son lit et l’allongea confortablement.  
“Mozart ?   
\- Oui ? répondit Mozart, le coeur battant.  
\- Comment faites-vous, pour ne pas me haïr ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.  
\- Mozart, j’ai tout fait pour vous détruire, fit Salieri sèchement, j’ai annulé vos opéras, j’ai monté des gens contre vous, et pourtant vous n’avez pas l’air de m’en vouloir. Pourquoi ?  
– Pourquoi me parler aussi durement ? C’est de l’histoire ancienne tout ça, non ?”  
Il n’obtint aucune réponse.  
“Me haïssez-vous ?”  
Encore une fois son interlocuteur se tut.  
“Pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas ?”  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
“C’est donc vrai… vous me détestez.”  
Encore le silence.  
“Répondez par pitié !”  
Toujours le silence.  
Il se releva et s’assit sur son lit.  
“Peu m’importe ce que vous pensez de moi.”  
Il se mit debout, sous le regard surpris d’Antonio, et avança vers lui.  
“Peu m’importe ce que vous pensez, je vous aime Salieri.”  
Il s’attendait à heurter violemment le sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter son propre poids. Il attendait la douleur, mais celle-ci n’arriva pas. Car Salieri le soutenait, à bout de bras, gémissant suite au poid que supportait son bras meurtri. Il releva son rival et parvint à le remettre dans son lit, malgré la douleur.  
“Mozart, restez à votre place ; tout ira bien.”  
L’italien recula de quelques pas, puis contempla le visage du malade, épuisé, puis ajouta :  
“Pardonnez-moi, mais il va falloir que je rentre chez moi.  
– Oh.  
– Voulez-vous que je prévienne votre famille de cette fatigue ?  
– Non. Me haïssez-vous ? “  
Il avait poursuivi avec cette question comme si rien d’autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Comme si son état actuel n’était pas aussi important que les sentiments qu’il éprouvait envers son ancien rival, qui, espérait-il, étaient réciproques. Ce dernier prit une longue respiration avant de répondre :  
“Mozart, ma haine profonde est envers ma personne. Uniquement envers ma personne.  
– Expliquez-moi, je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir compris.”  
Mais, sans répondre, Antonio se dirigea lentement vers la sortie.  
“Attendez Salieri ! J’aimerai vous demandez une faveur avant que vous ne partiez, le supplia l’autrichien.  
– Laquelle ?  
– Approchez, dit-il simplement.”  
L’italien alla auprès lit où se trouvait le malade.  
“Plus près, souffla Mozart.  
– Comment ça plus près ? demanda Salieri incrédule.”  
Son rival ne lui répondit que par un petit geste. Antonio se retrouva penché au dessus de lui, sa respiration se mélangeant au faible souffle de Wolfgang. Ses cheveux blonds, ces yeux qui brillent…   
“Salieri ?  
–Oui ? répondit le compositeur troublé par son propre nom.”  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une seconde. Puis Mozart posa rapidement ses mains sur la nuque de son ami, et rapprochant vivement sa tête, l’embrassa.  
Antonio ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses émotions les plus profondes. Mozart… depuis combien de temps ? Celui-ci était heureux, les yeux fermés, profitant au maximum de ce moment qui faisait battre son coeur au même rythme que celui de Salieri.  
Les secondes passent. Antonio tremble intérieurement, il ne sait pourquoi. Tic-tac. Il doit partir. Il relève la tête. Le temps s’écoule. Mozart sent le départ de cet être qu’il aime tellement. Ne pars pas. Reste. Avec moi. Pour toujours. Il desserre ses mains et les laisse tomber dans son lit. Il est temps.   
“J’y vais ; dit simplement Salieri avant de disparaître derrière la porte.”  
Wolfgang ne détourna le regard qu’au moment où l’homme qui faisait vibrer ses sentiments disparut. Bientôt il serait de nouveau sur pieds. Bientôt ils se reverraient. Wolfgang lâcha un soupir. Un soupir de benêt éperdu d’amour. 

"...et c'est pourquoi j'ai dit à Rosenberg d'aller mourir dans un pot de chambre, articula Da Ponte, Salieri, m'écoutez-vous ?"  
Ce dernier était occupé à scruter les personnes invitées à la réception de l’empereur, au palais, à laquelle le librettiste l'avait amené, et avait aperçu un silhouette familière, lorsque la voix de son ami, qui lui parlait déjà depuis de longues minute, le fit revenir à la surface. Le compositeur, gêné, articula :  
"Je… vous écoute, Lorenzo. Toutes mes excuses si je suis distrait.  
– Je ne vous en veux pas, mon ami. Vous avez traversé une dure période, et je lis encore sur votre visage que vous en souffrez."   
Son interlocuteur hocha simplement la tête. Non. Mozart était bel et bien tiré d'affaire. C'est autre chose. Son dernier geste, si doux. Depuis combien de temps…?  
" Si ma question ne vous dérange pas, qui regardiez-vous tout à l'heure ? Demanda Da Ponte le tirant de sa rêverie.  
– Une connaissance. Juste une connaissance.  
– Je devine que vous ne souhaitez pas m'en parler.  
– Ce n'est pas contre vous.  
– Je m'en doute, cher ami. Je vous fais confiance."  
Lorenzo croisa son regard. Salieri semblait gêné, et ses yeux fuyaient sur les côtés. Qui diable avait-il vu ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis dit alors, dans le but d'égayer son ami :  
"Je vais chercher de quoi me nourrir et de quoi étancher ma soif. Je pourrai également aller vous chercher de ces pâtisseries que vous aimez tant.  
– Faites mon ami, faites.  
– À tout de suite."  
Le librettiste disparut dans la foule. Profitant d'un instant de répit, le compositeur s'avança en direction de l'endroit où se situaient les musiciens. Il l'avait bien vue…  
Puis brusquement une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et s'éloigna.  
"Maestro Salieri ! Chantonna une femme, richement vêtu et ayant sûrement abusé des plaisirs de l'alcool, quel honneur de vous rencontrer ! Vraiment, je suis ra-vie de cette rencontre, qui j'espère, pourra durer dans le t…  
– Je regrette, dit-il sèchement, je ne suis pas intéressé."  
Il la vit alors, Maria Mozart. Vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bleue, qui parlait joyeusement avec Constance Weber. Si elles étaient présentes à la réception de l'empereur, alors peut être que Mozart y était... Il allait les rejoindre lorsque la femme qui lui parlait quelques secondes auparavant, lui mit la main sur l'épaule.  
"Ce que je vous dit n'a pas l'air de vous intéresser.  
– J'ai autre chose à faire. Ce n'est pas contre vous."  
Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Maria avait disparu.  
"Ma compagnie vous ennuie ? Vous voulez partir ? Enfin, Signore Salieri, vous ne pouvez pas. Je suis la femme…Qu'il vous faut !"  
Il se débattit et chercha à s'éloigner. Mais cette femme, refusait, s'obstinait et le pauvre compositeur n'en pouvait plus. Elle parlait de plus en plus fort, cachant les quelques murmures qui étaient apparus. Combien de verres avait-elle bu ? Elle s'accrochait à lui, et criait des idioties devant tout Vienne. Il finit, d'un mouvement, par la jeter par terre. Il s'excusa et remarqua que l'ambiance avait changé. Les Viennois s'échangeaient des messes basses, et étaient tous tournés dos au buffet. Antonio Salieri s'avança dans la direction de leur regard. Et il le vit. Toujours un peu pâle, lent, légèrement faiblard, il était là fier et fort : Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.  
Une symphonie éclata dans la tête de l'italien. Il était là, vivant, si beau, voudrait-il toujours parler, ou allait-il l'ignorer, il devait y aller, il voulait le voir, si celui-ci le voulait…  
"Je vois que son état vous réjouit… ou sa présence ?"  
Il sursauta et détourna les yeux avec de forts regrets. C'était Maria Mozart, qui, lui faisant une petite révérence, continua :  
"Il a repris du poil de la bête, et ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire !"  
L’italien tourna sa tête de tous les côtés, mais hélas : l’âme qu’il cherchait avait disparu.  
La jeune femme parut réfléchir un instant avant d'ajouter gaiement :  
"J'espère que cette réception ne l'épuisera pas trop… il va encore falloir qu'il se présente à l'empereur et à je ne sais qui… Dites moi Salieri…  
– Je vous… oui ?  
– Auriez vous aperçu Constance parmi les invités ? Je crois qu'elle est partie accompagner Wolfgang mais je ne suis pas sûre, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont."  
Surpris que cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine lui adresse aussi facilement la parole, Antonio lui répondit alors :  
"Je l'ignore aussi… j'ai d'autres choses à f…  
– Aidez-moi à les trouver ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air malicieux.  
– Pourquoi mon aide ?"  
La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et lui pris le bras, ce qui le dérangea, toutefois sans qu'il n'ose réagir. En un instant il se retrouva derrière elle, sans savoir que dire ou que faire, et ils plongèrent dans la foule. Slalomant entre les courtisanes et courtisans, Il s’affola légèrement en entendant les bribes de cette étrange musique a cappella composée par l'entièreté de Vienne ; des paroles comme “mort”, “maladie”, “décès”, souffrance”. C’en était trop. Pourquoi les gens désignaient-ils le compositeur ainsi ? Il n’était plus malade, il n’était pas mort ; il était bien plus encore : un être si incroyable, un génie. Non, génie est un terme trop faible ; il était...comme le soleil. Wolfgang était le génie de Vienne, et le soleil de Salieri. Où était-il allé ? Il le voyait quelques minutes auparavant, et désormais, il était entouré de l’ombre des invités. Jusqu’au moment où il finit aveuglé.

Lui et Constance saluaient l’empereur, qui finit par s’éloigner pour le bonheur d’Antonio, et tous s’échangèrent leurs regards. Il fut surpris de la façon par laquelle Constance les accueillit ; quoique ce n’était pas à lui qu’elle souriait, mais à Maria. Cette dernière se jeta à son cou et échangea de petites paroles, qu’il ne parvint à entendre, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers son frère et ne lui dise :  
“Je vous cherchais tous les deux.”  
Elle marqua une pause et regarda malicieusement Constance puis rajouta :  
“On va devoir te laisser, avec Tantance on va “là où tu sais”.  
– Mais, euh… Nannerl ! bafouilla Wolfgang.  
– On ne te laisse pas seul, le maestro Salieri est là si vous désirez de la compagnie, fit sa femme, tout autant malicieuse, et ses phrases supportées par un léger rire, À tout à l’heure Wolfie !”  
Antonio eut un petit rire intérieur, empli d’une légère tendresse en entendant le surnom. Il posa un regard sur “Wolfie” ; celui-ci regardait sa soeur et sa femme d’un air désemparé et déçu, un peu comme si on l’avait privé de mousse au chocolat. L’angoisse permanente qui accompagnait l’italien s’était un peu estompée, lorsque qu’il perçut ce regard, et pour une fois, il s’avança de son plein gré.  
“Mozart.”  
Il se tut. Il avait parlé d’un ton très sec, trop sec. Ce n’était absolument pas une manière convenable de discuter.   
“Oui ? lui répondit son rival d’un ton jovial.”  
Ce “oui”, ce simple mot remua Salieri. C’était comme si la dureté de sa phrase n’avait jamais existé. C’est alors que, souriant, il demanda :  
“Comment allez-vous ?   
– Bien. Mieux. Je suis encore légèrement faible, mais cela ne durera pas. Votre promesse, vous avez vu juste.  
– Il ne s’agit que de simples… mots... bégaya-t-il.  
– Merci beaucoup Salieri.  
– Euh… de rien.”  
Les deux restèrent alors face à face, sans se dire un seul mot. La femme qui avait abordé Antonio sortait de la salle en appelant son “futur époux” et l’empereur discutait avec le Comte Rosenberg, non sans jeter quelques regards en coin au couple de compositeur. Mozart, ne sachant comment réagir, finit par regretter la présence de sa soeur et de sa femme, parties batifoler ailleurs. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, le bruit devint fort, et la présence humaine dérangeante.   
“Maestro Salieri, peut-être comme moi, vous ne vous sentez pas à votre aise ici, articula-t-il un peu timidement, je vous propose de bouger un peu et d'aller dans un endroit plus agréable.  
– C'est une bonne idée. Répondit son interlocuteur, dissimulant avec difficultés sa joie, provenant d'où il ne savait."  
Aucun ne parla pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, laissant place à un énième silence gênant. Puis Wolfgang reprit la paroles, et d’un air désolé dit :  
“Hélas, je ne connais pas d’endroit proche où aller, je suis désolé.  
– Il y a une salle à l’étage, où je travaille souvent. Elle sera parfaite.  
– C’est que, Salieri…  
– Nous ne serons pas dérangés, je suis le seul à avoir les clés.  
– Je vois… merci beaucoup… souffla Mozart, comme épuisé.  
– Mon ami, s’inquièta Antonio, vous respirez fort. Tout va bien ?  
– Je suis un peu fatigué… mais ça va.  
– En êtes vous bien sûr ? Il y a de quoi se reposer dans cette salle, mais elle est deux étages au dessus.  
– Ca ira. Je vous le promets.”  
Ils quittèrent la salle de réception, en espérant ne pas être vus, puis se dirigèrent vers le grand escalier. Le palais étant immense, et l’italien s'inquiétant de l’état de son ami, lui tendit son bras, une fois qu’ils furent seuls dans les immenses couloirs. Ce dernier l’accepta avec joie, et il s’y appuya afin d’économiser des forces.

Les clés tournèrent délicatement dans la serrure, puis un petit “clac” se fit entendre. Enfin, épuisé, Wolfgang s’assit sur un sofa près de l’entrée. Salieri ferma la porte derrière eux.  
“On est mieux ici, dit-il posément.  
–Nous sommes libres, souffla Mozart.”  
Il s’allongea afin de se reposer, puis ferma ses yeux. Une voix le tira de sa somnolence quelques secondes plus tard.  
“Mozart, prenez-ceci.”  
Il ouvrit les yeux ; Antonio Salieri était tout près. Sa mèche noire pendait devant son oeil ; un regard si tendre, pour un homme si beau… Ils se fixaient depuis quelques secondes, et les yeux de l’italien parcouraient le doux visage de son ancien rival, de ses doux yeux à ses cheveux blonds. Ce dernier, qui était beaucoup trop dans ses pensées, détourna le regard lorsqu’il vit le compositeur de la cour rougir, et observa la coupelle remplie de petites boules blanches que celui-ci lui tendait.  
“Qu’est-ce ? lui demanda-t-il.  
– Il s’agit de friandises italiennes, répondit Antonio très doucement, c’est délicieux et sucré. Cela vous fera du bien.”  
Le blondinet prit l’une d’elle, la regarda avec un peu d’attention et la mit dans sa bouche, et fit alors en souriant :  
“Merchi beaucoup. Ch’est chuculent.”  
L’italien se retrouva légèrement troublé par l’air enfantin du prodige. Son sourire le ravit, et comme il se sentait plus à l’aise que les fois précédente, il prit la parole :  
“On m’en amène très régulièrement, et je suis ravi de voir que ces délices vous plaisent autant qu’à moi.  
– Ils sont doux… comme vous Salieri, murmura Mozart de façon inaudible.  
– Que dites-vous ?  
– Rien mon ami. Rien du tout, fit Wolfgang un peu gêné.”  
Alors que son ancien rival reposait la coupelle, le jeune prodige jeta un oeil à la pièce. Elle était plutôt vaste, et richement meublée par dessus le marché. De superbes tapis recouvraient un parquet de qualité. Dans le coin où était assis le musicien, se trouvaient un canapé et trois fauteuil, entourant une table basse. Devant lui une armoire richement décorée dans laquelle le compositeur de la cour devait entreposer ses partitions, et juste à côté, une jolie table, égayée par quelques fleurs, ainsi que quelques partitions qui donnaient fort envie à Mozart. Enfin, à droite, il aperçut un fort nombre d’instruments divers et variés, et il se demanda si Salieri savait tous les jouer. Il y avait deux violons, un alto, deux flûtes, une harpe et une clarinette. Plus loin, le jeune prodige aperçut un clavecin et un piano, tous deux sublimes. Il se leva et s’avança dans leur direction. De sa main, il effleura délicatement le bois du clavecin, puis s’assit devant le piano. Avec sa main droite, il commença à jouer doucement et sans pression la mélodie du “Lacrimosa”, qui paraissait si douce et infantile. Il n’avait pas joué depuis longtemps à cause de sa maladie, et fut absorbé par les quelques notes qu’il avait composé, alors qu’il croyait mourir. Et assis sur sa chaise, il domptait cette musique, cette messe des mort, maudite. Parfois, les notes s'éternisaient, et leur doux son se perdait dans l'air. La cheminée qu'Antonio avait allumée se faisait alors entendre, et de nouveau une note sonnait. C'était un doux enchaînement de sons calmes, entrecoupés de quelques silences. C'en était presque illusoire.   
Puis délicatement, quelques accords graves vinrent se rajouter à la mélodie. Ce requiem de transforma : chaque doigt, chaque note avait son importance ; ce qui était au début une simple mélodie devint alors un quatre mains grandiose ; une réécriture du combat que les deux compositeurs avaient mené contre leurs propres démons. Pour la première fois, Wolfgang oublia sa fatigue. Pour la première fois, Antonio oublia ses angoisses et ses peurs. Ils étaient tous les deux serrés sur le même siège. Tout n'était que requiem. Tout n'était que Lacrimosa, les larmes. Comme celles qui tombèrent sur le clavier à ce moment précis.

Wolfgang tourna la tête, surpris et enchanté par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Antonio semblait lui aussi troublé, de cette proximité, aussi bien intérieurement que physiquement. Il reprit contact avec la réalité, et remarqua que son corps touchait celui de son ami. Il se leva subitement et s’éloigna.  
“Attends.”  
Il tourna la tête vers son ancien rival, qui se mit debout et s’avança vers lui.  
“Antonio Salieri, je t’en prie, reste.  
– Je n’ai pas l’intention de partir.  
– Vraiment ? fit Mozart plein d’espoir, cette fois-ci, tu restes avec moi ?   
– Oui, si vous le désirez.  
– Du plus profond de mon être je le désire. Pour l'éternité.  
– Est-ce vrai ?  
– Oui. Je t'aime Antonio, depuis le début. Je me rappelle de ce jour, lorsque toi et le Comte Rosenberg étiez venus juger de la qualité de mon travail. Lorsque je t'ai entendu prononcer mon nom pour la première fois, je t'ai regardé ; mon cœur battait si fort, juste pour toi."  
Salieri s'était retourné, dos à Mozart, troublé, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il paraissait calme en apparence, mais il tremblait comme une feuille à l'intérieur.  
– Après tout ce que je vous ai fait, bredouilla-t-il, comment pouvez-vous…  
– BON SANG SALIERI, C'EST LE PASSÉ TOUT ÇA ! TOUT CELA N'A PLUS D'IMPORTANCE."   
Il avait crié si fort. Jamais l'italien ne l'avait entendu ainsi.  
"Pardonne-moi Antonio, mais t'entendre dire ces mêmes bêtises m'est insupportable. Au lieu de regarder encore et encore tes erreurs du passé, regarde-moi ; je t'aime."  
Alors que Mozart prononçait ces belles paroles, Salieri avait porté sa main sur son poignet meurtri, et sa poigne s'était faite si forte qu'il ne savait si c'était celle-ci ou le discours de Wolfgang qui avait fait couler les larmes sur ses joues. Il s'en voulait ; de quoi ? D'avoir essayer de tuer sa carrière ? De s'être blessé, torturé ? De ne pas savoir communiquer en sa présence ? Ou d'être dos à cet être qui l'aimait, paralysé par des sentiments ?   
"Antonio, s'il te plaît, réponds."  
...  
"Maestro Salieri ?  
– Mozart, je… Je vous aime. Simplement je…  
– J'ai compris Antonio."  
Il se dirigea vers Salieri et l'entoura de ses bras, avant que ce dernier se retourne et ne lui rende son câlin. Puis, petit à petit, ils reculèrent, d'un pas, et se regardèrent profondément les yeux. Chacun vit la tête de l'autre s'approcher doucement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, sans notion du temps. 

La soirée se finissait dans la joie, et, craignant que l'on ne finisse par remarquer leur absence, ils décidèrent alors de redescendre, de revenir à une vie qui leur paraissait si banale. Juste avant que les compositeurs ne quittent la pièce, Mozart prit la parole :  
"Demain, j'irai proposer à l'empereur une pièce. Elle sera composée par Mozart, et le Maestro Salieri. Comme ça, nous pourrons continuer à nous voir pendant nos heures de travail. J'espère qu'il acceptera.  
– Il sera d'accord, j'en suis sûr. On pourra travailler à deux, dans cette même pièce."  
Un silence pesant s'installa, leur disant dans l'oreille que la soirée était finie.  
"Alors… il faut qu'on y aille… dit tristement Antonio.  
– Hélas…  
– Donne moi encore un baiser s'il te plaît Wolfie. Ensuite tu partiras.  
– Tout de suite Maestro."  
Ils s'embrassèrent, tristes de se quitter, et se regardèrent une dernière fois en face.  
"Antonio, sèches tes larmes.   
– Alors fais de même, Wolfie."


End file.
